Callichoke County
This settlement is located on top of the remnants of Calliham , Texas. It can be found along the southern shore of the Choke Reservoir. Callichoke was founded by Arthur Collins. Fifty seven years ago, Elder Collins began his land reclamation research. The settlement is forty eight years old. Elder Collins has lived in the vicinity of Reservoir for nearly sixty years. The settlement has one hundred seventy two residents.The township is governed a council of nine. Elder Collins, Matthew Collins, Sheriff Christian, Irmine Oxle, Huntress Rose, Madam Lucy, Mastersmith Aron Smith, Dr. Cecile Ridge, and Dockmaster Horace comprise the governing body of Callichoke county. For sake of upgrading the settlement, the council has the following stats and traits: Strength 7 Perception 7 Endurance 7 Charisma 5 Intelligence 7 Agility 5 Luck 2 Popular Fast Learner Perfectionist To The PCs: At your leisure ,feel free to visit Callichoke. There are a number of shops and services available.Callichoke is 345 - 348 miles away from Athens, Texas i.e. Bucket Town. Its one hundred and thirteen hour hike to and back. This calculation assumes your character use the road systems. Trailblazing your way down to Callichoke will take around forty to fifty additional hours. Town Center An Alium is a sturdy circular aluminum coin. The coins are caste in molds.At the center, they figure a ‘large’ rhombus shaped hole. The coin is decorated with a complex series of octagonal bumps. Each piece is polished ; they bear a dull luster. At the town center, hides can be exchanged for Alium. A Small Hide is worth two Alium. S.H. --- Alium 2 One Hide exchanges for four Alium. N.H. --- Alium 4 A Big Hide is valued at eight Alium. B.H. --- Alium 8 Housing: By order of the county council, all residence must conform to the following dimensions:a home must be forty feet long , forty feet wide, and twenty feet tall. The roof may be no more than twelve feet tall. In this space, there will be two floors and an attic. Each house is constructed of an aluminum frame and a tin roof. The frame is filled with compacted earth. The metal portions of the house are painted with colored sealant. The coating serves to protect the metal from corrosion. In addition, it serves to eliminate the metal components ability to conduct radiant electricity. Residents may apply to construct their own basements. These structures reinforced with several stubs. They are placed strategically throughout the home. The homes are furnished four shuttered windows, one door, three narrow flights of stairs, three heavy duty ten gallon water jugs, and curtain attachments. The residence remains between sixty eight to seventy degree, Fahrenheit. Purchasing residence costs twenty four Alium. Please indicate which color circle you wish to purchase. ‘Port’ Collins ‘Port’ Collins is a pre-war boat drop. A series of warehouses have been built up around the ‘port’. These structures house a number outrigger canoes and trade goods. The port offers the following services: Safe Passage To A Designation On the North Side of Lake 1 Hide --- 4 Alium Gator Hunting Safari 1 B. H. --- 8 Alium Transport 40lb of Trade Goods 1 Hide --- 4 Alium Merchant Shops MBP Tabs Irmine’s Pawnshop = Weapons: Tribal Spear 3 NC One Alium 4 Kitchen Knife 2 GC One Alium 6 Throwing Knife 5 PC One Alium 1 Mattock 1 PC Two Alium 16 Steel Garrote1 NC Tier Two] Alium 8 Rudimentary Revolver 2 NC One Alium 4 Spiked Cleats [ 1 Pair] PC One Alium 8 Throwing Stars of David 6 GC One Alium 3 For 1 Bayoneted .22 Caliber Carbine GC Two Alium 20 Apparel: Bone Choker 1 GC One Alium 8 Anti Rad Diving Suit 1 NC Two Alium 28 Post War Evening Wear 5 NC Two Alium 10 Post War Maid’s Outfit 1 GC Two Alium 14 Duster Coat 2 GC One Alium 4 Post War Denim Jeans 1 GC One Alium 4 Rarities: Cyanide Capsule 1 Alium 20 Pinup Girl Poster 1 Alium 12 The Male Anatomy 1 Alium 24 Survive & Thrive 1 Alium 34 Scout Master’s Guide 1 Alium 30 Drill. Baby. Drill. “Oil & You” Alium 25 Indigo Seeds 3lbs Alium 16 Cotton Seeds 3lbs Alium 16 Post War Masterpieces: This Of The Base : EG Flame Pistol Three Quality: Good Condition Cost: Alium 44 Description: It turns out Neo-Patriots are good for something! And that something is creating pyrotechnical firearms! This heavy pistol accepts fifteenth by thirty millimeter rounds. If you get a hold of this bad boy, then your enemies will be red , white , and blown away! This weapon's magazine hold twelve rounds. It has two modes of fire : burst fire and semi automatic. Before the war, weapons like this would have been illegal. Fortunately for you, those commies —in Washington— ain't around to boss us real American around no more! The weapon is composed of varying composite carbon fiber materials. It has been painstakingly painted red ,white, and blue. Save your brass, its darn hard to come by. Civil Disobedience Base: Sawed Off Shotgun Three Quality: Good Condition Cost: Alium 46 Description: Packing heat is a time honored Wasteland tradition. Even the kids are doing it. This weapon was design to take full advantage of the lethality of two ten gauge shotgun shells and the element of surprise. The weapon is a total of inches long. Both barrels are rifle. The piece has a crisp and satisfying break action. Spent casing are ejected by the opening the action. Firing this concealed shotgun is about as gentle as : being whacked by a Yao Gaui. Prolonged use many result in fractured bones and scattered ear drums.But if you need to take out an entire room of bankers, pigs, and politicians : you've got the right weapon for the job. |-| Elder Collins’ Plantation = 5 lb of Boiled Sunflower Seeds Alium 6 5 lb of Boiled Goober Peas 3 Alium 6 1 lb of Hard Tack Wafers Alium 6 1 Jar of Tuna Jam Alium 2 1 Jar of Kumquat Jam Alium 4 3 lb Sack of Kumquats Alium 12 16 oz of Concentrated Cochineal Red Dye Alium 30 1 Fresh Yucca Stem 10 Alium 1 |-| Lucy’s Tavern = Madam Lucy inhabits a large four story building. If you enter town via the south gate, you can find her establishment on your right. The first floor of the structure functions as a tavern. The second story is a brothel. The third floor host locals and travelers. The fourth floor is off limits to customers. Here,Madam Lucy has her personal residence and office. Miss Saigon has smaller room. The final room is a small. It is the size of a large closet. This room hosts Venus. The walls are lined with bookcases. A bed and a dressers take much of the remaining space. It is large for a human to change her attire. Menu: Bloatfly Slider Alium 1 Mirelurk Cake Alium 3 Lizard Kebab Alium 2 Molerat Steak Alium 2 Gecko Steak Alium 2 Gator Bites Alium 3 Beverages: Iced Water Alium 1 Ice Cold Nuka Cola Alium 4 Ice Cold Post War Soda Alium 1 Cold Kumquat Juice Alium 2 Room Rental: One Day & Night Alium 1 One Week Alium 6 One Month Alium 24 Intimate Company: Annetta Alium 8 Annetta is a woman of average height and build. ‘Annie’ is in her early thirties. This woman is very easy going ; therefore, she is ready and willing take any client. Annetta is Caucasian. The prostitute has shoulder length blonde hair. Her skin is fair and unblemished. During the day, ‘Annie’ waits tables . At night, she services clients. She seems to have something or someone to work for. Roughly three years ago,Annetta began to save all of her earnings. Callichoke’s gossip hounds believe : Annetta is saving up for a dowry. The question is : is it for herself or someone else? Posie Alium 8 Posie is bountiful and bouncy woman. She is appears to be in her late twenty. The woman wears her hair straightened and lengthy. She hails from African stock. During the day,Posie works the second floor. In the evening, she takes Annetta’s place. Return customer noted: she seems much more content working tables than sheets. Miss Saigon Alium 4 for Women ; Alium 12 for Men Chyou Saigon is a flat chested oriental woman.This Asian temptress is paid to level a whip against your person. She shouts a few ‘words’ of encouragement. And you do the rest. She has a plump behind and slender form. Chyou’s beatings are so thorough : they are said to be pleasurable. There’s only one way to find out. If she finds you interesting, she’ll take you upstairs and treat you right. If you seem boring , then you’re bound for the basement. She stays surprisingly busy throughout the day. Chyou prefers shy , sweet women ; she abhors men. Some of the ladies say : Saigon performs brilliant massages. Others claim: she enjoys reading erotica to her client whilst performing certain acts. Male clients relay no such accounts. One thing is clear: she takes her time with her work. Note, Miss Saigon is the senior ‘whore’ of this establishment. Madame Lucy leaves much of her own work to Chyou. When she’s not with a client, Miss Saigon can be found in either the back right corner of the tavern’s first floor or Lucy’s office. Every once and while, Chyou sneaks into Venus’ room and reads to her. Rexanna: Alium 16 Rexanna is an independently wealthy young woman. She enjoy gambling, whore, and other high risk activities. She works the brothel of her own free will. And she does so purely for the ‘kicks’. This courtesan is true ashen haired , fair skinned , Southern Bell. Rexanna is youthful and bountiful. She is selective with her clients ,but she take anyone who looks interest. The youth spends a fair amount of time undressing customers with her eyes. Although she is young, she has an uncanny gift of pushing her customer’s buttons. She understands people , she understand Eros. Rexanna keeps her clean, waxed, and always ready. She can be wild and unpredictable. A number of unbelievable accounts originated from her lust. The courtesan is popular with locals, tribals, and travelers. She works whenever she chooses. This whore has no consistent hours. Her thrills are becoming extremely bizarre. Silver: Alium 8 Silver is a young courtesan. She has been placed under the care and direction of Chyou and Susanna. The young woman is reluctant to accept clients ; however, she is not in a position to refuse them. Her clients tend to be abusive individuals. She is popular amongst rough merchants, guards, and other domineering individuals. Silver is frail , petite Caucasian girl. She is named for silvery platinum blonde hair. The youth has much of learn of her craft. As of yet, Silver lacks any noteworthy skill. Her greatest asset is : she is Irmine Oxle’s identical twin.From this fact alone, she sees a surprising amount of commerce. The youth came was drawn into Madame Lucy’s employee. The Mistress of The House keeps her under lock and key. Lucy utilizes her to keep Irmine in line. So long as Irmine continues to vote with the Madame, Silver gets to breath. Lucy took possession of Silver via a Med X. The young courtesan suffers from chronic pain. She was easy prey for Madame Lucy. The poor girl never saw it coming. She continues to trust and revere her captor. Despite her circumstances, Silver feels blessed to be in the company of such a loving woman. For an extra four Alium, customers can ‘get rough’ with Silver. Susanna: Alium 8 Susanna is an older woman. Life has been kind to her. Once, she was a hefty individual. In her progressing age, the whore has shed all but the desirable portions of fat. She has become graceful , elegant, and dignified. Her face has gentle wrinkles. Susanna dignified and affection. The courtesan has light brown hair. A touch of grey, accents her hair. They say alcohol and women get better with age. With thirty years of experience, Susanna is a skillful professional. This woman specializes in developing intimacy with her clients. Outside of her sexual services, Susanna is available for romantic candlelight dinners and other intimacy building experiences. She can be picky with her clients. The older woman will turn away rough looking travelers , married men, and domineering individuals. The older courtesan is popular with locals. Susanna works from late afternoon. She is only worker who guarantees her clients’ satisfaction. Three out of seven days, she will have a line outside her door. Additional Staff: Venus: Venus is a beautiful , virginal house slave. This young woman is the immediate property of Madam Lucy. Venus is the daughter of a lovely Louisianian trader. Eighteen years ago, the young woman’s mother perished during a Ce section. Madam Lucy spirited the baby away. From her earlier days, Venus has been raised to be differ to the wishes of others. She has no pleasures of her own. She is happy only when she serves other. The youth is utterly compliant to mistresses. As one might imagine, Venus is not a materialist. She does not value finery of any kind. Simple and earnest gifts are the only means to sway her. She thrives under Lucy’s firm and decisive hand.In spite of her limited individually, the young girl slave is an intellectual. The youth’s secret pain is : she desires to openly reciprocate Chyou’s affections. Etiquette demands she not speak her desires. For Venus, Lucy’s tavern is a gilded cage from which she shall never fly free. Along side these desperate yearns, Venus lacks the skills to survive in the wasteland. The girl lacks the physical strength to perform any meaningful combat. She excels at domestic work. She is literate and well read. Venus possesses an excellent memory. Few matters escape her attention. Upon command, she can repeat tales and other written works. When her presence is not required, Venus remains in the relative isolation of her quarters. Herreid: This middle aged chief works alongside a small kitchen staff. He is short and stout. Herreid hails from Hispanic stock. He fusses over his staff and his space like an spinsters. This man takes great pride in his cooking. No matter how trivial the meal , he gives every bit of food his best effort. Herreid is either blind to the debauchery or too preoccupied to care. Slaves For Sale: Madam Lucy runs a small underground slave smuggling operation. Callichoke county punishes the crime of enslaving another with death. The Madam has a habit of making debtors , junkies, widows, and orphans disappear. She also has a talent for turning targeted individuals into: debtors, junkies, widows, and orphans. For the right price, anyone can be yours. You can take the Confederate out of her native land ,but you take the confederate out of this aging slaver. God will vindicate! Marcie Alium 8 Big Hide ‘Marcie’ is what remains of the last woman who ran against Lucy. The madam maintains her council seat. Due to her prolonged trauma, she has been render sterile. Her secret pain is: she wishes to be a mother. The woman’s lithe form is covered in fading scars. She has all of the basic human facilities. ‘Marcie’ is poorly trained ; however, she is obedient enough. The woman is best controlled through empathy and hope. ‘Marcie’ is not a particularly skilled individual. She dabbles in a little bit of everything. Delilah Alium 16 Big Hides Delilah was once Lucy’s former niece. After developing a serious Med-X habit, ‘Delilah’ was removed from the family. Her parents believe she is deceased. She spent a great deal of time under the whip of Miss Saigon. ‘Corrective therapy’ is a powerful thing.The reformed junkie is ‘ready’ to ‘pay back’ her ‘beloved’ aunt. She has only herself to offer. Delilah is obedient ,but selfish. The woman will not publicly object to her owner’s request. In private, the slave shall be willing to openly make conversation with her owner. The threat of Med X or violence will silence her. She will not sacrifice her life for her master/ mistress. Before being ‘reborn’, Delilah worked at port Collins. She developed cherry bomb sized sub aquatic explosives. The slave retains this skill set. Delilah can survive on her own. She will not do so unless she is commanded to. Delilah is a terrible cook. Don’t trust her with your meals. Lastly, She is barren ,but she attractive. Delilah has recently turned thirty. She has long black locks. The woman’s skin is tan and freckled. |-| Callicoke Metalworks = The artisans and mechanics — at Callicoke Metalworks— are willing to produce certain items. One can place a deposit and collect the item post production. Weapons: .32 Revolver GC Two Mission Wait 16 Alium N99 10mm Pistol GC Two Mission Wait 18 Alium Post War Kitchen Knife GC One Mission Wait 4 Alium Light Steel Machete GC Three [ 5 Mission Wait] 40 Alium Colt 6250 10mm Revolver GC Three [ 5 Mission Wait] 40 Alium Ammunition: .270 Caliber Rounds 2 For 1 Alium .32 Caliber Rounds 4 For 1 Alium 9mm Rounds 4 For 1 Alium 10mm Rounds 4 For 1 Alium .380 Caliber Rounds 1 For 1 Alium Mission Wait Miscellaneous Goods: 500 Large Construction Grade Steel Nails 8 Alium Mission Wait Mild Steel Rasp 2 Alium Mission Wait Fine File 6 Alium Mission Wait Coarse File 2 Alium Mission Wait Ultra Fine File 12 Alium Mission Wait Needle File 2 Alium Mission Wait Steel Hammer Head 6 Alium Mission Wait Metal Square 2 Alium Mission Wait Level 2 Alium Mission Wait A Fully Furnished Tool Box 30 Alium Mission Wait Brass Sheet Metal .005 Thick x 8"W x 20"L 4 Alium Mission Wait Local Tibes The Muu: The Clidii: 'The Clidii are medium sized tribe. They composed of largely of women. The tribe is a typical post apocalyptic feminist conclave. Tribe of one hundred twenty four consists of : thirty warrioresses, twenty warrioresses in training, ten breeder men, three elderly eunuchs, sixty prize brides, seventeen female children, three courtesans and one chieftainess. For trading, the Clidii utilize animal hides and Alium for trade. The Clidii practice are a raider tribe ; however, they have a permanent settlement in Seven Sisters , Texas. There, the tribe raises desert crops and livestock. This tribe is known for its odd sense of honor. With all due respect, the Clidii will bury any fallen combatant. If come upon an injuries individual, they will take pity on him. These raider will not consume human flesh. During raids, they attempt to take only 'what is necessary for their own survival'. In combat, these women shall make an effort to kill their opponents in the least painful method possible. They avoid maiming foes ; instead, the warrioresses attempt lethal blows. The overall structure of Clidii society is simple: Warrioresses hunt , raid, and partake in civil life. Brides live to serve their wife. They care for her needs and property.The Chieftainess organize raids, manages hunts, and arbitrates disputes.Breeders assist in all tasks. In addition, they supply the seed of procreation.Three Eunuchs keep the tribes records. They act as the Chieftainess' justices.They hear her sentence and offer their input. After which, they carry out the punishment. The current leader of Clidii calls her Vixas '"Communal Wives" - Clidii Courtesans: Clidii society is dominated by competition. Prostitution is not a normal aspect of their social ladder. One becomes a communal wife via two paths. The first is death of one's wife. The second is complex. When two warrioresses are both claiming the same prize girl, they duel for her. Some prize brides are too beautiful and desirable for one warrioress. They inspire passion in a great number of fighters. If more than two raiders quarrel over a bride, then they will normally set side their claim. If the warrioresses cannot resolve the conflict with a single one on one duel, then they shall commit the prize bride to the community. She can exist for everyone's enjoyment. These women live in the long hall. Their lifestyles are dependent on regular customers ; therefore, these ladies have very low rates. "Licks To Please" Causal Deeds 2 Alium Intercourse 6 Alium Rough Stuff 8 Alium This young oriental woman is ready and able. She is rather petite. Licks To Please is fond of Causal deeds. She puts up with intercourse.The youth charges a small premium for rough deeds. She quiet , flexible, and well waxed. Licks To Please washes between ordeals. This prostitute is open indulging your fantasies. One only needs to communicate her desire to the courtesan. After she was captured in Three Oaks, she became a communal wife . Licks To Please has come to accept her new life. Hunger is an excellent motivator. On average, she processes four customers a day. The young woman prefers to perform her work in the great outdoors. She enjoys :love by the fire, excitement in the dirt, and passion in the wild. "Scratches Your Itch"'' Causal Deeds 6 Alium''' Intercourse 4 Alium Rough Stuff 2 Alium Scatches Your Itch is a tall, big breasted African American woman. She is rowdy and talkative. More importantly, she wants to explore those dark fantasy of your's. Its okay. You should go ahead and tell her about: all these cruel and dirt things which you have locked away inside your head. She's willing to do anything to you. And she's will to receive anything you wouldn't commit against one of your brides. Best of all, Scratches Your Itch is cheap.She delights in the extreme and the queer. The whore rather detests causal action ; therefore, she charges a premium for it. Some believe: she lacks skill in these departments. After the death of her wife, Scratches Your Itch joined the communal wives. Before her marriage, the courtesan worked in border town. Before the Clidii arrived ,s he was a dye merchant . '"Pale Moon" Causal Deeds 3 Alium Intercourse 5 Alium Rough Stuff 6 Alium Young Pale Moon was granted to the Clidii by Madam Lucy. This gift of flesh has helped to cement the alliance between the Clidii and the Madame. Madame Lucy raised this girl for the sake of trading her. She is a supple Caucasian woman. Sunlight has never touch her skin. Pale Moon has long , braided red hair. The youth lives in the basement of the long house. She is available during the day. Pale Moon enjoys her tasks. She is exactly where her mistress desires her to be. In addition to her normal services ,the slaves offers: love in clean water, bliss below the stars, and bouncing on the bed. In a twenty four hour period, she receives four to seven customers. Trouble In ‘Paradise’ 1. The Purification station’s pump has been broken for several years. Callichoke’s residents are forced to carry their water to the purifier and back to their residences. 2. Eastern and North Eastern proportion of the Choke Canyon Reservoir hosting several different apex predators. Huntress Rose left the township some time ago. She has yet to return. 3. Sheriff Christian is leaning towards aligning the settlement with the Texas Rangers.Madame Lucy is an ardent support of the Neo Confederacy. She desires the town to become a barony. 4. Recently, tribals—from Seven Sisters— have been raiding the tribals from Three Rivers.The previously known group has executed startling brutal campaign of kidnaps of manslaughter. 5. The Callicoke’s guards have been reporting an increasing number of wild dog sightings. Perhaps there is a pack of ferals nearby? 6. Matthew Collins is intent on organizing an expedition of the ‘culture-less’ territory of northern Texas. 7. Arthur Collins seeks to obtain new and exotic seeds. 8. Irime has hired two more guards. Talk around the town indicates, she is feeling increasingly paranoid. Its as if she’s facing an existential threat from someone in town. 9. Dockmaster Horace is seeking fresh hirelings. He intents to cull the Mirelurk population on the western section of reservoir. 10. Madame Lucy is looking to employed skilled, closed lipped individuals. Recent News MBP Tabs Gossip = They say Sheriff Corcoran bayoneted a young raider. She had indigo hair, piercings, and a undeveloped body. The weight of the badge seems to be dragging him down. Under his watchful eyes, the county has prospered. Some folks are concerned the old ranger is losing his edge. No sane person enjoys putting down little raiders. But it has to be done. Junkie cannibals spawn other junkie cannibals. It best to nip the problem in the butt. Other community members believe the Sheriff is losing his empathy. How could such a god fearing man gun down a girl? Certainly, she didn't know any better. The local guards deny all segments of this news. Curiously enough, the rumor seems to have originated from a certain tavern. The rabbit hole has one more turn in it. The local jailer complained about a foul mouth , mean spirited ward of the state. The public records show new items have been placed into the county's evidence locker. In other news, a local prostitute was physically assaulted by a caravaneer. A Charles Heston has been placed on trial. The defendant has had charges of rape, battery, and theft leveled against him. A certain platinum blonde has been put out of commission. In the mean time, should Heston be convicted, then he shall be condemned to death. Community leaders have stated: old sparky will likely be put to use. If anyone would like to sell a sponge to the town council, then now would be the time for it. Alternatively, the accused many be let loose on gator isle. |-| Recent Arrivals = Gunjugoo: Yesterday, a very strange junk trader arrived. He to be a claimed to be a Mexican merchant. The man's attire was composed of old world flags. This 'Gunjugoo' seems harmless enough. He has taken to squatting on the path south of town. His wares and attire have lead the city guard to believe : he must be a Neo-patriot of some kind. After all, what other person would wear cloth made from stitched up old world flags and limp old "Uncle Sam" hat. We may have to run this vagabond off. But for now, he seems harmless enough. 'Gunjugoo' arrival may be a mixed blessing. He could easily be a malefactor ; however, the man is familiar with our currency. It is good to know our influence extents beyond our walls. Weapons: Rail Spike Knife Two PC 12 Alium Homemade Sawed Off Shotgun One PC 2 Alium Perception: or greater This weapon might as well be a black powder bomb. The sheet amount of rust on this weapon make it nearly unusable. Gloves would be an excellent idea. You could probably get a couple shots out of it. Most folks wouldn't be crazy enough to try. If you need a cheap pipe bomb , then you're spending your resources wisely. Cleaver Two PC 12 Alium 12 Cherry bomb One GC 4 Alium Flare Gun One GC 6 Alium Better Red Than Dead Two GC 18 Alium: A chromatic red communist pistol. This weapon has been well maintained. It is chambered in either a forty two caliber or ten millimeter round. This type seventeen Chinese pistol has ten round magazine. There serial numbers for be removed from the weapon. No maker's markers are present. Its a classical chink ghost gun. A small star decal is set into the grip. "Better Red Than Dead," has been acid washed into the barrel. The type seventeen is a low power and high durability firearm. In terms of raw fire power, the American N99 greatly out classes it. Junk: 100 Rusty Cans 1 Alium for 2 10 Scrap Steel 2 Alium for 1 1 Steel Fender 4 Alium 40 Rusty Railspikes 2 Alium for 1 20 Junk Flare Rounds 1 Alium Rarities: Liberty Lingerie 10 Alium Damaged Printer 4 Alium Nacre Buttons 10 Alium The Conservative Good Ship 8 Alium Objectivism For Commies 8 Alium |-| Political Happenstance = This month, the council has not hosted a meeting. In the coming month, there will a town council meeting. It shall be open to citizens. If necessary, a town hall meeting shall be held post council meeting. Citizens are expect to conduct themselves with grace and curiosity. The council will be discussing proposition #379 and #382. Category:Settlements